justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Miłość w Zakopanem
|artist = Sławomir |from =album |tvfilm = The Greatest Hits |year = 2017 |dlc = May 8, 2019 (NOW) |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Medium |effort = Intense |nogm = 2 |mc = NOW files 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |gc = (Arrows) |lc = |pictos = 151 |kcal = |dura = 3:07 |nowc = MiloscW |audio = |choreo = |perf = }}" " (titled as "Milosc W Zakopanem" in-game) by Sławomir is featured on , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man with very short black hair and a mustache. He is wearing a pink tight-fitting, sleeveless superhero costume, a green pelerine, and a green mask. On his hands, he has blue and purple sleeves. He also has blue and black boots and a black belt with a lightning symbol. Background The routine opens on a political debate between a cat in the blue corner and a dog in the orange. Before long, the coach is transported to a battlefield where the cat and dog are preparing to fight in a tank resembling a cat and a dog respectively with soldiers coming in behind them and soon after firing fish bones and dog bones at one another. During the choruses, the fighting stops with the cats and dogs dancing to the song with hearts in their eyes. At the start of the bridge and at the end of the song, the coach, as well as the cat and the dog, is brought into outer space with the coach on a small purple platform and the cat and dog each in their own spaceship. Gold Moves They are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Jump and put your hands up. Gold Move 2: Join your hands in the air. Miloscw gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Miloscw gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Miloscw gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Miloscw gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *With Great Power... *Around the World *Crazy Costumes * *With Great Power... * *All Songs K-R Trivia *'' '' is the third Polish-language song in the series. **However, it's the first Polish song to not be in . *In the unused Kids Mode menu square for , the color of the bone is brown instead of pink and is slightly enlarge. *As was the case with Je sais pas danser, No Lie, Hala Bel Khamis, Obsesión, Bang Bang Bang (Extreme and VIP), Monsters of Jazz, A Little Party Never Killed Nobody (All We Got) ''(Twenties Version), ''Irish Meadow Dance, Mad Love ''(Extreme), ''Work Work ''(Extreme), ''Shinobi Cat, Finesse (Remix) ''(Extreme), ''Havana (Tango Version), and Tales of the Desert, the preview only has four players.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6vD_Ey8yygM&t=2m20s *The song is shortened in-game during the instrumental bridge and final chorus. Gallery Game Files Miloscw cover generic.png|''Miłość w Zakopanem'' Miloscw cover online kids.png|''Miłość w Zakopanem'' (Kids Mode) Miloscw cover albumcoach.png| album coach miloscw cover albumbkg.png| album background Miloscw banner bkg.png| menu banner miloscw map bkg.png| map background Miloscw cover 1024.png| cover MiloscW_BC.jpg| cover Miloscw ava.png|Avatar Miloscw pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms postcard_miloscw001.png|Postcard 1 postcard_miloscw001_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_miloscw004.png|Postcard 2 postcard_miloscw004_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) In-Game Screenshots Miloscw jd2019 menu.png|'' '' on the menu (8th-gen) Miloscw jd2019 load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) Miloscw jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) miloscw jdnow menu.png|'' '' on the menu miloscw jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen miloscw jdnow score.png| scoring screen Promotional Images Miloscw notyourordinary jdnow notification.PNG| notification (along with Not Your Ordinary) Videos Official Music Videos SŁAWOMIR - Miłość w Zakopanem (Official Video Clip HIT 2017) Blocked Song Pack 05 - Just Dance Music|Contains Cola Song, Milosc w Zakopanem, and One Kiss Gameplays Just Dance 2019 Milosc W Zakopanem Milosc W Zakopanem - Just Dance Now Extraction Just Dance 2019 Milosc W Zakopanem NO GUI References Site Navigation es:Miłość w Zakopanem Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Rock Songs Category:Polish Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Removed from Kids Mode Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited